A strange love
by TaylorMikaelson
Summary: Caroline and Bonnie are tired of being pushed around by the scooby doo gang and want to go about living their own lives with the men they love. Damon is tired of coming in second to his brother and wants to show his feelings to a certain witch. This is a Kol/Bonnie/Damon and a Klaus/Caroline story. better summary inside read please. rating T but might change time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"A Strange Love"

I'm back with my second FanFic, my first one was A girl worth living for and I will update one last time because the story is now taking a new turn. This is a Kol/Bonnie/Damon story and also a Klaus/Caroline. I feel that Damon deserves someone better than Elena and so does Stefan but anyway, Kol is my favorite original other than Klaus. So here it is I bring you a strange love. REVIEW REVIEW.

Chapter 1: A Friend?

Bonnie Bennet has been many things in her 18 years of life. She has been a daughter, a granddaughter, a sister, best friend, and most importantly a witch. She never thought for a second growing up in Mystic Falls would turn into a battle field. She went from thinking that she was psychic to being one on the most powerful witches ever, but not in a billion years would she expect to fall in love with one of the things she hate in whole world. Then one of the oldest at that, yes she Bonnie Bennet had fallen in love with Kol Mikaelson the youngest of the original family. No one knew about their secret romance, other than his siblings because she was terrified of what everyone would say. She could imagine what would happen, Stefan and Elena would look at her with a hurt expression, Jeremy would probably run and attempt to cut Kol's head off. Matt would just smile in the corner telling her to be safe, Caroline well she wouldn't know what Caroline would say and Damon she could hear his words now with that stupid evil smirk on his face. "_Really Bonnie I would expect this from Barbie but not from you the all hating Bennet witch__" _and throw something and walk off into his room with a bottle of alcohol. Or something like that, right now she loved keeping their romance a secret it just mad Bonnie love him more and more. She never told him that yet but she will soon and when the truth comes out she hopes she won't lose everything.

She woke up in the young original's arms early Monday morning. She groaned when she thought that she had to get up for school, she attempted to move out of bed but Kol's grips tighten around her waist.

"And where are you going little witch?" Kol whispered sleepy with his eyes closed.

"I have to go to school today, so I have to go home and get ready" she pouted and tried to get up again but failed again.

"You don't have to go, go back to sleep" Kol whined.

"You know I have to go, I will be back" she said kissing him and getting up to put her shoes on. She walked to the door with her bag from the weekend and before she could open it Kol was in front of her in a flash.

"Now little witch you're not getting away that easy" He leaning in to kiss her but at the last minute she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"Bonnie" Kol growled and she giggled.

"Sorry but I have to go" she said kissing his cheek and slipping under his arms. "Goodbye Kol" she said as he closed his door.

Bonnie was walking down the hall from Kol's room looking around making sure no one was awake when she turned around she ran into something rather someone, Bonnie stumbled back looked up.

"Caroline?" she said standing up.

"Bonnie?" The blond looked at her friend.

Bonnie looked up at the room Caroline was coming out of and the way she looked.

"Why are you coming out of Klaus's room looking as if you just rolled out of bed?'' She questioned her friend.

"Well, wait what are you doing her looking as if you just rolled out of bed also?" Caroline questioned.

Both girls walking down the stairs and exited the home together and they both drove to Bonnie's and went up to her room to talk.

"So you and Klaus huh?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think Bonnie it's just that he is so charming and he is persist and –"the blond was cut off with her laughing friend.

"It's okay Care I'm not mad I understand all of the Mikaelson men are persist." Bonnie said.

"Wait your not mad" Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Good now what Mikaelson has charmed you Ms. Bennet?" Caroline asked, Bonnie cursed herself at the hope that Caroline would have forgotten about her this morning. Bonnie said silence in hopes Caroline would stop, but this was Caroline.

"Fine don't tell me, I will keep guessing until you tell me. Well let's see it can't be Fin cause well his is kind of Taken and Rebekah isn't really your type so that leave Elijah and Kol." Caroline spoke and at the mention of Kol's name Bonnie blushed.

"It's Kol isn't, I knew it he looks like he loves a challenge" Caroline said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Caroline you are such a perv sometimes" Bonnie giggled.

"So for how long have you and Kol been sneaking around?" Caroline asked when the laughter died down.

"About 3 months, ever since the whole Alaric thing Kol helped me to get Klaus into his body and he was the first I told about it." Bonnie said looking at the ground. She felt bad that she hadn't told Caroline since it affected her the most.

"Hey Bon I forgave you, you only did it to save me" Caroline smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, so how long have you and Klaus been together?"Bonnie looked at the Blond

"About 2 months and a half ever since he gotten into his body and discovered I had feelings for him and I couldn't lead Tyler on like that, I can't be an Elena it's too hard." She busted into laughter at the end of the sentence so did Bonnie.

"Speaking of Elena what do you think she would say if her and the rest of the Scooby doo gang finds out about our new fond love for them" Bonnie questioned.

"She would freak." Caroline said.

"I understand that her and Stefan, but what's Damon's problem other than he took his brother away from him. He didn't seem to care when Elena was falling for him." Bonnie stated.

"Ms. Bennet I never would I have thought that this would come out of you," Caroline gasped and then smiled.

"I'm done being used by them and not saying anything, I deserve to be happy as well. They don't scare me." Bonnie said proudly.

"Here Here sister, they always see me as the dumb blond and never care about me. They didn't even care when Damon compled me when I was human." She told her friend.

"Does Klaus know about this?" Bonnie asked

"Damon's still alive right?" Caroline said smiling.

"You do know I tried to kill him right for all the stuff he did right?" Bonnie confessed

"When?" Caroline asked confused

"The night of the carnival, when we saw that you turned Elena stopped me I was setting him on fire." She said laughing.

"Wow thanks Bon, but I guess it's always Princess Elena then." Caroline smiled.

"Yep and her depressed Prince Stefan." Both girls started to laugh.

"I think we should finally tell them." Caroline said.

"You think?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yea you love Kol right?" Bonnie nodded."And I love Klaus so what's stopping us?" the Blond asked.

"Losing them." Bonnie said.

"In the end if they are real friends they will stick by us, and look at the bright side we will always have Matt." Caroline said laughing.

"Okay we will tell them. But when?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know, let's talk to the boys about it after school." Caroline said.

"Okay I will see you at school Care" Bonnie said as she walked her friend to the door. Just as she was going into her bathroom her phone buzzed a text message.

From: Kol

**So are we caught? See you tonight, little witch**

**Xoxo Kol**

Bonnie smiled and walked into her bathroom.

So that's the first chapter I hope you guys like it Review please. I will explain more next chapter. So until then love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catching Feelings

_**Could there be a possibility  
I'm trying to say what's up  
'Cause I'm made for you, and you for me  
Baby now it's time for us  
Tryna keep it all together  
But enough is enough  
They say we're too young for love**_

_**-Justin Bieber**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Bonnie's mind was racing was she really going to tell everyone how she felt? Was she really willing to open her heart to Kol? The man whose brother destroyed her friends lives. Is she really willing to lose everyone for this one man? Bonnie grabbed he bag off her dresser and left her home on to school, tonight she would tell Kol that she loved him and she hoped that he felt the same way. Before she got out of her car she picked up her phone and replied to Kol's text.

_**To: Kol**_

_**Kinda, but hey we need to talk after school its important. See you later.**_

_**XoXo Bonnie.**_

She exited her car and almost like clockwork Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy ambushed her."Great" she said to herself.

"Hey Bonnie, where the hell have you been we thought you were dead or something we haven't heard from you or Caroline all weekend" Elena said panicked. Ever since Elena has become a Vampire her senses were heightened so that means she is worried times 100.

"I'm fine Lena, It's just I needed some quiet time off and Care I talked to her this morning she should be here soon." Bonnie said.

Just as if it was on queue Caroline walked up to the gang all smiles.

"Hey you guys' how was everyone's weekend?" The overly peppy blond said.

"Care, we were worried about you two, we thought Klaus had kidnapped you to or something" Elena said.

"Yea, or compled you to dump me or something" Tyler said

"Tyler I told you, me breaking up with you has nothing to do with him. I just couldn't keep leading you on like I was when I only loved you like I love Matt, Jeremy, or Stefan. Like a brother, I'm sorry if it hurts but I just couldn't keep doing that to you or me." Caroline said her mood taking a new turn.

"Yea how do I know you aren't compled to say that?" Tyler snarled at her.

"Because I'm on vervain, you idiot." Caroline yelled.

"Okay you two this isn't the time or place to have your agreement." Jeremy spoke up.

"There's nothing to argue, its over between me and Tyler. So what's going on" Caroline said. As Tyler walked off towards the school.

"So you two are safe right?" Stefan asked looking between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yes, Stefan. Stop worrying we can take care of own selves for a weekend." Caroline said smiling.

"Okay" He said smiling.

"Okay I need to talk to Bonnie we will see you guys inside." Caroline said looking at the others.

"Okay see you inside Care." Elena said following Stefan inside with the others.

"So what's up" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"Bonnie Bennet we have been friends since before we could talk, you don't think I know when something wrong? Caroline asked.

Bonnie let out a sigh, Caroline was right and she knew it might feel better to tell someone.

"Well, I haven't told him that I love him yet, and today I was thinking of telling him, you know before I tell anyone else and I guess I'm just a little scared he won't feel the same way." Bonnie confessed.

"Wow, Bon I know it's scary, did you love Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"Yea, I guess but I never loved anyone like I love him, and Care what if he doesn't feel the same, I can't get hurt again I won't." Bonnie said holding back her tears.

"Hey look at me, you are the best person I know, and before any of this happened I would see how he looked at you when he would see it, he looks at you like Klaus looks at me. I know it's scary at first, but after you say it, it will feel like a weight has been lifted off of you" Caroline said.

"How did you tell him that you loved him?" Bonnie asked looking at her friend.

Caroline laughed" It was kind of an accident, we were on a date and I had a surprise so I covered his eyes with a scarf and he asked how does he know I won't lead him to his death and I told him because I loved him too much. He was to shocked that we forgot about what I was going to show him" She said laughing.

"So did you regret it?" Bonnie asked

"Not a thing, it was the best thing I ever did" Caroline said smiling.

"Thanks Care, I feel so much better. Let's get inside before they think we have been up ducted again. "Bonnie said getting up.

The girls walked inside the building and parted ways and Bonnie ran to her locker before the before the bell rung. When she reached her locker the bell rang and everyone scattered to their classes.

"Crap" Bonnie said. "Late again" she muttered to herself.

She put in her locker combo and opened it, She got her books and began to walk to her class when an arm reached and pulled her into a corner, she was about to do a spell when she noticed who it was.

"Kol, what are you doing her" She whispered.

"I wanted to see my favorite little witch" He said kissing her.

"So are you telling me you have more than one" She giggled.

"Never, sweetheart. So what was so important that we have to talk about later?" He asked.

"I said I would talk would talk to you later" She said.

"Yea, but you also said it was important." He replied.

"We can't talk here." She told him.

"Okay well lets go somewhere more private" He said with a grin.

"I told you I have to go to class" She said attempting to walk away, but Kol grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Your already, and I can tell whatever you have to tell me is bothering you." Kol said brushing her hair out of her face. "Come on little witch come with me"

"Where would we go?" Bonnie asked giving up. Now is better than later right?

"We can go to the beach it's to pretty today to stay inside" He told her.

"Okay, but you are becoming a bad influence, Mr. Mikaelson." He pouted. "But I like it" She smiled.

They walked out of school making sure no one would see and they got into Kol's sports car and they were off to the beach.

_**Should I tell her how I really feel (how I really feel)  
Or should I move in close or just be still? (how will I know?)  
'Cause if I take a chance and I touch her hand  
Will everything change?  
How do I know if she feels the same?  
Could there be a possibility  
I'm trying to say what's up  
'Cause I'm made for you, and you for me  
Baby now it's time for us  
Tryna to keep it all together  
But enough is enough  
They say we're too young for love**_

_**Thats the new chapter. I hope you guys like im hoping the next Chapter she tells him that she loves him and her and Caroline will tell the group. Also I know not much Klaus/Caroline, but trust me they will be in the next chapter and more. Also some Bamon next chapter. But for now REVIEW REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER TITLE WILL BE... FALL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fall

_**Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**_

_**-Justin Bieber.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing_**.**_

Bonnie Bennet the vampire hating, powerful Bennet witch was afraid to tell a boy that she loved him. Well in her defense Kol wasn't an ordinary man, he was the one thing that she hated the one thing that had taken everything from her. Her Mom, her grams, Caroline, and even Elena. Yet she was in love with one, she has been hurt so much and she doesn't think she can ever go through that again she remembers when she told Kol this, when she told him everything.

_FLASHBACK_.

_Bonnie was sitting on the floor of the basement in the Mikaelson's house surrounded by her spell books. When Kol walked in carrying her favorites, white chocolate pretzels and two mango Arizonas. She smiled at him, her and Kol have been working for two weeks straight to get Klaus back into his body without killing Tyler in the process._

"_So little witch what have you found? Kol said handing her the snacks._

"_Thanks, ugh nothing yet." She sighed. "I don't know why I cant do this? Maybe I'm not that strong after all." She looked back at her books._

"_Look at me Bonnie" Kol demanded. Bonnie lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "You are the strongest witch I have ever met and I've met many, Now tell me the real reason you are feeling this way." He said._

"_What makes you think that it is not the real reason I'm feeling this way." She replied,_

"_Because when you're lying your heartbeat jumps, Ms. Bennet I am a vampire, so please tell me the real reason." He smirked._

"_Ugh" She feels like after two weeks she can really trust Kol, what was she thinking this was Kol an original vampire._

"_Please, I promise I won't tell a soul." He gave her a puppy dog face._

"_Okay, but if you tell anyone I told you this than I will deny it then set you on fire, do you understand." She snarled._

"_Yes, ma'am" He nodded his head and smiled._

"_Okay, I feel like I always have to do everything perfect, and if I can't I feel like I let my friends down, and like I'm not good enough. Maybe that's the reason that, I don't know Jeremy cheated on me with that ghost Ex-girlfriend of his." Bonnie sobbed._

_She knew she shouldn't show him her crying but she couldn't help it, it was hurt and she never wanted that feeling again. She knew once she looked up Kol would laugh at her or call her stupid for caring so much. That didn't happen though, he just looked at her with something other than amusement in his eyes, but with dare she say it care. He just held her in his arms and let her cry until he pulled away and lifted her head up._

"_Bonnie its okay, You are good enough matter of fact you are better little witch don't you every forget that. Plus if that little Gilbert boy cheated on you he doesn't deserve you, and with a ghost like who does that. I think you dodged a bullet there sweetheart." He said smiling._

"_Why are you being so nice to me, two weeks ago you wanted to rip my heart out, now you letting me cry on your shoulder."Bonnie questioned._

"_Because I fancy you Ms. Bennet" He simply said._

"_What does that even mean?" Bonnie laughed._

"_It means that I would do anything for you and if that Gilbert boys does anything to hurt you again I will be there, because I like you Bonnie." Kol stated._

"_Why?" Bonnie asked confused._

"_Because I like your spunk, and you yet to realize your true worth and I'm here to show you it."He smiled._

_At that Moment she saw a new side of kol and from then on they spent more and more time together. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"What arethinking little witch" Kol asked looking at Bonnie.

"Nothing, just the first time you told me that you fancied me" She said looking back at the window.

"Yes, the day you threatened to set me on fire if I ever told." He said laughing.

"And I do keep my word even now if you tell anyone I cried I will turn you into a campfire." She said finally looking at him.

"My lips are sealed sweetheart" He smiled. Just then she leaned over and kissed him.

"Yea, with mine" She said and gave him one more peck and lean back to her seat.

They drove the next 10 minutes in silence, when they stopped at the beach. Bonnie pulled out her phone and sent everyone a text telling them she is fine and had a doctor's appointment she forgot about and turned her phone off.

They sat down on a secluded part of the beach that over looked the water.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you have to tell me that's so important or am I going to have to complel it out of you?" Kol said.

"Try it and I will turn you into bar-b-que grill" She said pointing her finger.

"You really should get better threats sweetheart" Kol laughed. "But seriously, what is it?" He looked at you.

"I'm afraid to tell you" She looked away from his eyes.

"Bonnie you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything" Kol said.

"But, what if-" Bonnie was cut off.

"Bonnie just tell me, it really can't be that bad. Is there someone else?" Kol asked making Bonnie's head shot up to his.

"No, How could you ask me something like that?"Bonnie questioned and stood up walking closer to the water hands crossed.

"I'm sorry, its just your worrying me and I know maybe you're tired of me already." Kol said walking over to her.

"Kol, that's just it, I could never be tired of you, are you tired of me?" Bonnie questioned.

"Never sweetheart, now what could be so important that's upsetting you like this?" He asked hugging her.

"Okay Kol, You have been here with me through all the crazy things in my life and even when I gave up on myself you didn't and I guess what I'm trying to say is that.." Bonnie said before she was cut off.

"Is what, what are you trying to say Bonnie" Kol said while whipping the tears off of her face.

"I love you" She whispered.

"What?" Kol pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" Bonnie repeated.

"You love me?" Bonnie nodded "Why?" Kol questioned.

"Because Kol, you believed in me when I couldn't see it, and you have forced me to live life and have fun and for that I love you" She smiled. Just then tears fell from Kol's eyes and Bonnie pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too" Kol whispered.

_**Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**_

_**-Justin Bieber.**_

Well that's it, I know I promised the big reveal on this chapter, but bear with me I have and idea, next chapter they are talking to the guys about it, which mean Klaus/Caroline and I mean a lot of it. Also everyone's favorite Salvatore is finally making himself know Damon. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED…LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO. REVIEW REVIEW. I will try to update again later today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love Me Like You Do

**Love me like you do  
Love me like you do, like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
What am I to do? When you love me like you do  
Like you do, hold me tight and don't let go  
Baby baby baby  
Teach me teach me teach me  
Show me show me show me  
The way to your heart  
Oh my baby baby  
I'm begging lady lady  
Put me in the middle  
That's where I'mma ****start**

**-Justin Bieber**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon Salvatore was tired of coming in second place to his brother with everything. With Katherine, with Elena, even Caroline wanted Stefan. In Stefan's defense he did meet them all first and was the good guy, Damon wasn't one for good first impressions but if you pulled back the hard shell he is a good guy. No one seems to care he hurts, when you cut him do he not bleed? Really I guess he didn't really love Elena or Katherine he just loved the fact that his brother loved them and he loved making Stefan squirm. The eternity of misery and all that jazz. This new l0ve of his was real, he got to her before Stefan could sink his fangs into her. She was pure and Damon would do whatever it took to get her to be his, she hated him like everyone else but if he could get her to see the real him she would love him right? She wouldn't play with his emotions like Elena or Katherine did, right? He knew the number that Jeremy did on her and if he could he would rip his throat out, but at last he couldn't he knew how much that would hurt her. His new mission was not to get Elena to choose him over his brother, because she made that choice long ago. Its Stefan it will always be Stefan. Even after all her memories came back she still picked him, like always. Not this time, this time he would get the girl, he would make Bonnie Bennet his and no one else's and he would fight anyone that gets in his way. Little did he know her heart has already been taken and the man in question will fight to all ends to keep her, because this was his first real love and she wasn't going anywhere.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie was laying in Kol's bed with just his t shirt on and her head resting on his headboard, looking through an old photo album. When Kol walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Morning" Kol said sitting the tray on her lap before getting into his bed.

"Morning" she said smiling.

"So I guess, you're not going to school today." Kol said taking the album from her and putting it next to him.

"Crap, what time is it?" Bonnie said completely forgetting about school. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, she had told Kol she loves him and he told her and then they returned to his house and she completely forgot about school, she is not a vampire she won't have forever to go to school.

"Its 10:30" He said.

"I guess not, my dad is going to kill me when he finds out that I have been missing school." Her dad was barely there but when he was he made sure she was keeping up with school.

"Aww daddy's little girl, is afraid that she will get in trouble." Kol teased.

"Its not funny, I don't have forever to finish school like you do, that's all he asks is for me to graduate. I can't do that if I'm never there." She pouted.

Kol's face harden, its true Bonnie won't be around forever like them and it scared him, she would never want to turn into the monsters they are not if she couldn't keep her magic. There was one person he knew that could turn a witch and she keeps her magic and Klaus had her locked up, daggered in a coffin. She was his sister, best friend unlike Bekah she was nice to him, he wondered why Klaus still had her locked away. Micheal was dead and so was their mother, he guessed but it wouldn't be the first time that she came back from the grave. He missed her, he knew where she was locked away put if Klaus caught him back in the coffin he would go. He needed away to get her free so he could have his Bonnie forever.

"Kol" Bonnie yelled flashing her hands in front of his face.

"Huh, yea" Kol said coming out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Bonnie asked moving the tray of food on the dresser and moved closer.

"You." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked.

"Always and forever, sweetheart" He said moving closer, closing the distance between them. Then he placed his lips on hers, the kiss started off slow and gentle like always, but then she deepened the kiss and Kol's T- shirt that was on Bonnie got tossed across the room.

XXXXXX

Caroline's head rested of Klaus's bare chest as he slowly played with her hair.

"What is with those two they have been going at it all day?" Klaus asked.

"Leave them alone, Bonnie finally told him she loved him." Caroline protested.

"Really, why?" Klaus laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean, you think I'm the only one that can forgive you guys for what you all did?" Caroline asked.

"No it's just I never would have pegged the witch, to fall for the thing she hates the most, that's all" he replied.

"Me either, but she deserves to be happy, after everything she has lost the most. She is good person and Kol makes her happy." Caroline said.

"I'm glad my brother has found someone to keep him in his place, and that's she loves him" Klaus said.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?" She asked sitting up looking into his eyes.

"Of course, you took me by surprise that day." Klaus laughed.

"It sort of slipped, I was beating myself up about it all day trying to find the right way to tell you and I was scared that you might not feel the same." She said.

"How cant I when your-" Klaus was cut off.

"Strong, beautiful, and full of light yea, you keep saying that but I just don't see what you see." She laughed.

"You will one day Caroline and when you do I will be there." He looked at her.

"Yea, you can't say those kinds of things when I have to get up and go home." She grinned.

"Well it seems your friend isn't going home anytime soon, and you are already late for school. So stay here with me." He gave her a puppy dog face that she just couldn't refuse.

"If you insist- "she smiled, then he leaned in and kissed her and he instantly deepened the kiss. That morning the house was filled with love.

XXXXXX

Bonnie and Kol finally pulled themselves out of bed to go down stairs in the sitting room, where they see Klaus and Caroline cuddled up on the sofa.

"Hey Bon." Caroline said once she spotted her friend and ran over to her.

"Hey Care" She said hugging her friend.

"So I assume things went good between you two, since you're not at school today." Caroline said walking over to the sofa with her friend.

"Yes, it did" She said smiling at Kol, who was talking to Klaus across the room.

"So where were you really yesterday?" Caroline asked.

"Kol surprised me at school and we went to the beach" Bonnie smiled.

"Aw, so have you talked to him yet about you know." Caroline whispered.

Bonnie shook her head no, just then Kol and Klaus appeared.

"About what sweetheart" Kol asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"About us finally coming clean to our friends about where we really go when we are not with them." Caroline said.

"Do you think you are ready for that, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yea, I mean it feels wrong to lie to them." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"When are you thinking about telling them this?" Kol asked Bonnie.

"I guess today." Bonnie said.

"Do you want us to come" Klaus asked. He really needed to be there to make sure that she says safe.

"Yes" Bonnie and Caroline both said.

"Okay, are we leaving now?" Kol asked.

"Better late than never" Caroline said walking up stairs with Klaus by her side.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?" Kol asked looking at her.

"As long as you love me I'll be fine." She said going up the stairs.

Kol stood there just looking in the direction she went in, He loved her and she loved him back. She was willing to lose her childhood friends for him, he couldn't just let her die in a couple of years. He knew what he had to do, he needed her. He knew she would protect him from Klaus.

Little did Kol know why this mystery woman was still being kept locked away. What he was about to awaken, was much more powerful than anyone expected.

XXXXXXX

Damon was lying in his bed with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, Elena and Stefan were in his room making sounds that made Damon wished he didn't have vampire hearing. His features lighten when he got a text from Bonnie saying that they were having a meeting at the boarding house in 10 minutes. He got to see his love again, he didn't mind that she was only there to devise a plan to take down Klaus. Who has been really quiet these days, and his family Barbie Klaus was too busy with the quarterback to even care. Everyone thinks he is waiting for a time to attack for the whole putting him in a box and almost ending his life and all that. He stood up and pulled on his shirt and walked down stairs to see his love.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kol was walking around his house into the woods, where a small shed was located and guarded my two men, hybrids he thought. Klaus and Caroline had left and Bonnie was in the house getting her stuff together. He walked up to both men and ripped there hearts out.

"Sorry nothing personal mates, just business" he said as he broke the lock on the shed and walk in to see a coffin surrounded by cat lilies. He pulled them up and walked over to the coffin and opened it and lightly slid a note into her hands and pulled the dagger out of her heart and walked to the door.

"Its time to have some fun sister." He said as he dropped two blood bags by the door and returned to the house.

Him and Bonnie drove to the boarding house in silence with their hands intertwined. They reached the house and saw Klaus and Caroline and walked over.

"What took you guys so long?" Caroline asked.

"I had to do something, shall we?" Kol said. They walked into the house with Caroline and Bonnie leading and them following close behind.

"About time we were thinking-" Damon stopped when he saw Kol and Klaus standing behind them.

"What the hell are they doing here" Damon growled.

"Damon calm down, we invited them here" Bonnie said.

"And why would you invite them to plan a kill them meeting" Damon asked.

"Who ever said this was a meeting to kill them? They haven't did anything lately to want to kill them" Caroline scoffed.

" That still doesn't explain what they are doing here" Jeremy asked.

"Well if you all would stop talking then we can tell you what they are doing here and why Klaus isn't ripping out you guys hearts" Caroline said walking to the bar.

"Well, we are waiting" Tyler said.

"Well, you know how they haven't been doing anything bad lately right." Caroline started.

"Yes, Blondie we have mentioned that and we also said that's because they are planning something big to kill us all." Damon said grabbing another drink.

"No, that's never going to happen because they don't want to hurt us." Bonnie said.

"Why wouldn't they want to hurt us we almost killed them both" Jeremy said.

"Not you guys, us" Caroline said moving her hands in front of her and Bonnie.

"And why is that? Because that little obsession he has for you? How many times do I have to tell you blondie, he is just using you." Damon growled. That made Klaus growl under his breath and take a step towards Damon, but Caroline put her hand on his chest and looked up at him and he stepped back.

"1 it isn't an obsession, 2 he isn't just using me. They haven't come after you, Tyler, and Stefan because they love me and Bonnie and we don't want to see you all get hurt." Caroline said.

"What are you saying Caroline?" Elena said finally letting her present be known.

"What she is trying to say is that, we love them and we hate keeping secrets from you all so we are telling you guys." Bonnie said.

"I knew it" Tyler growled and walked over to the door and left slamming it behinds him. Everyone stayed silence for what seemed like forever before Damon decided to break the silence.

"So are we supposed to believe that you-" Damon was cut off when a body came crashing through the front window of the boarding house.

"Tyler" Caroline screamed and Klaus pushed her in the back of her. When the door swung open and a figure appeared at the door, a woman with long dark brown hair stood in the door way with a smirk. She stepped into the light and Klaus, Stefan, and Damon's eyed grew bigger.

"Melrose" Klaus said. The woman took a couple of more steps closer.

"Well hello Niklaus, Don't tell me you guys started the party without me." She smirked.

"How?" Was all Klaus could say.

"So by the look on your face, you weren't the one to release me from my long sleep." She said.

"Kol" Klaus growled and looked at his brother,

"I'm sorry, Nik but I had to." Kol said walking closer to the woman who didn't look much older than Caroline. "Mel, I missed you so much." he said hugging her.

"I've missed you to, brother" The woman said wrapping her arms around Kol as the tears fell from her eyes.

**Love me like you do  
Love me like you do, like you do  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
What am I to do? When you love me like you do  
Like you do, hold me tight and don't let go  
Baby baby baby  
Teach me teach me teach me  
Show me show me show me  
The way to your heart  
Oh my baby baby  
I'm begging lady lady  
Put me in the middle  
That's where I'mma ****start**

**-Justin Bieber**

~EVIL LAUGH~So there it is tomorrow I will try to update, but I'm going to Florida until Sunday night so I will try to update again then, but anyway thanks for the support and I hope you guys stay with me. How did you guys like it? More on Melrose will be explained, Melrose has been in the making in my mind since the episode ordinary people. As you can see I like Justin Bieber so his song lyrics happen to describe something in the chapter. Even if you hate him bare with me each new chapter will have new song. So until next time love you guys muah. REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Better than Revenge

**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**-Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_~Flash back~ 1912_

"_I won't sit back and watch you hunt them down like dogs and put daggers in their chest and carry them around like trash" Melrose yelled at her brother with tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm doing this to keep them safe until the day we can all be a family." He snarled._

"_No, you're doing this so you will have less people to judge you for the things you are doing" She spit back with venom._

"_I have no shame in what I, I'm doing this for us." He said looking away from her._

"_No, Niklaus your doing this for you. You are this to gain more and more power; you are letting it control you." She yelled_

_He flash in front of her. "Nothing controls me if you haven't forgotten this curse was placed on both of us and I'm doing this for both us" He said and his voice softened and whipped the tear off of her face and cupped it. "I want us to be a family again, I'm just trying to keep us all together." He said. _

"_But, Kol he was not going to leave you already have Fin. How long before you decide that it's time to put a dagger into another one of us? Who's next Nik? Me, Becah, or Elijah. How long before you get tired of us, and decide to "protect" us" She screamed, pushing him away._

_He kept silence until she dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and crying silent. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, until she pushed him away and flashed up with his fangs out._

"_I'm not letting this go on anymore, you will not break this family apart" she said flashing over to the casket grabbing the dagger, when he flashed to her and jammed a dagger into her back she paused and turned gray._

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart, I just can't let any of you get hurt" He said opening a new casket and gently lifted her in._

"_One day we will all be together again, I'm so sorry" He said kissing her forehead and walked over to the door. "I hope one day you all can forgive me" He said locking the door._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~ _

Everyone stood silence as Kol and Melrose hugged and then she pulled away turning to look at Damon and Stefan. She laughs and moves closer to them.

"What's the matter boys you look as if you seen a ghost, no hug for your best friend?" She asked.

"Mel, we thought you were dead." Damon said while Stefan just looked at her.

"Well when you met me I was dead I've been dead for over 1,000 years." She giggled.

"I mean really dead, you just disappeared." He replied.

"Damon you know there is nothing that can kill me, I was just in dispose for what 100 years" She said looking at Klaus who still looked puzzled.

"So you were sitting in a coffin for 100 years?" Stefan finally spoke up.

"Pretty much, I miss you all so much its crazy" she said smiling.

"We have missed you too" Stefan said.

"So as I said no hug for me?" she giggled

"Get over here" Stefan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away.

"Come on Damon I don't bite" She flashed him a smile as he walked over to her.

"Yea, you used to" He said wrapping he arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. "Now we really can have some fun" He said as he put her down.

"Wait, I'm confused" Caroline said.

"When are you not confused Barbie?" Damon scoffed and walked over to the bar.

"Damon play nice, who are you hunnie?" Melrose said.

"Well that's the baby vamp that has our brother jumping through hoops and has stolen his heart" Kol teased.

"How hard did you have to look to find that thing" Mel teased looking Klaus was simply growled. "Of lighten up Nik, I'm just joking I knew you have heart almost as big as you ego." She smiled.

"I'm Caroline, and I'm confused on who you are and how you know them" she said pointing at the boys.

"Well, Caroline I'm Melrose Bennet Mikaelson and I know them because they are my best friends." She said.

Bonnie's head shot up at the mention of her name.

"You were a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"No my dear I am a witch" Mel said walking over to her and stopped and smiled. "A Bennet witch, so your family" she said with a smirk.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Well because vampires tend to live forever if they play their cards right" she laughed.

"But you said you were a witch, you can't be a witch and a vampire." Bonnie said proudly.

"Says who?" Melrose replied.

"My mother was turned into a vampire and lost her magic" Bonnie spoke.

"Someone turned a Bennet witch? Who?" Melrose asked in a concerned voice. Bonnie looked at Damon and he smirked. Melrose took in a deep breath and let it out. "Of course, I leave for a century and go out and does something stupid typical Damon." She sighed, he held up his hands in surrender.

"I had to your evil family over there kidnapped Elena and if we couldn't find a way to stop Esther they were going to kill her" Damon said.

"Huh? The original bitch is back. How?" Melrose said looking at Klaus, but it was Kol to answer.

"Some witch preserved her body and Nik was carrying her around in a magic sealed box." He said.

"Well duh, I knew that I'm the one who sealed the box but it was just for protection. Who broke the spell?" She asked.

"The Scooby Doo gang here, and caused a lot of problems" Kol pointed out.

"Well I guess you all ready wanted my brother dead to go through all of that waking her and all." She said.

"Yea, he caused a lot of problems since the day he used my girlfriend as a sacrifice." Stefan said.

"So wait, how many lives did you destroy in order to find out that you need the doppelganger's blood to create more hybrids?" Melrose asks to Klaus, He just looked down at the ground and kept silence.

"The mighty Niklaus has nothing to say, wow that's a first" She said.

"Steal nothing to say huh" she said as she walked around his chair. "Well I have ways of making you talk" She said as she started to chant in latin and just then Klaus dropped to ground clutching his head in his hands screaming.

"Nik" was all Caroline yelled running over to him before Melrose stopped her." Stay back" She yelled and she stepped back.

"Anything to say now brother" Melrose said kicking him in the ribs as he cried out in pain. "Anything for those years you had me locked in a box, do you know how it feels to be in a cramped in a box for 100 years. Your veins on fire rubbing together like sand paper, trapped in your own mind not being able to move" she screamed as she stepped on his chest and pushed down. "Anything to say to your little sister for putting her in a box, separated from her family, huh" She said as she lifted her foot and the pain in Klaus's head stopped and he sat up. "It feels good to have my full Powers back" she smiled and looked at him. He stood up and looked in her eyes and a single tear feel from his eyes and he finally said "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" he chocked out.

"Well it's a little late don't you think?" She said as her own tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What do you want from me, Melrose all I can say is sorry" Klaus said.

"I want the last 100 years of my life back." She screamed.

"Well I'm sorry I cant give that back, but I will promise to used 100 years to make it up to you." H said brushing the hair out of her face, but she pushed his hand away.

"No, you just don't get to go back to being My big brother, My savior, and hero again. Not after everything you did, its not that easy." She said as her tears started to fall.

"So now what are you going to kill me now?" Klaus asked. She looked at him for a while and then spoke.

"What would that solve? I still would have lost 100 years and to make matters worst I would lose family and no matter how much I hate you right now you will always be family. You know the time I was stuck in that box all I could think of is my family. How much I was so grateful to have a brother who cared as much as you do. Even though you never trusted us, you were the first to say family above all and family now and forever. But you never really trusted us to stay that's why you kept us locked us, you think that just because we don't always agree that we will leave. Unlike you Nik we actually believed in you, Elijah left but he always came back. You were the one who didn't trust us not the other way around." Melrose said and he just looked at her, she was right his family was never leave him. He was the one was running.

"You're right, and I'm so sorry. I will try my best to get you to forgive me please." He said.

"Kol can you take me home, I would really like to see Bekah." She said.

Kol nodded and Bonnie and him walked to the door.

"I will see you later, Nik" She said walking out of the door.

Everyone stood there in silence, a blast from the past just blew into their lives and was about to cause a lot of drama.

**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**-Taylor Swift.**

Well here you go next chapter thanks for the reviews and I will be updating again Sunday night. Also they will also be history with Melrose and the Salvatores, more flashbacks. Not much Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Bonnie/Damon. I know also how did the group take the news before Melrose appeared, wait and see next chapter. Please tell me what you think and Review, until next time love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secret

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

**-All American Rejects **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_~Flashback~ A small pub in London 1912_

"_Drinking away your troubles Mr. Salvatore?" She said as she sat on the stool next him._

"_Now you know me better than that I drink to cause troubles darling" he said with a smirk._

"_Your still wearing your date Damon" she said pointing to his collar that had blood on it._

"_It's not my date its Stefan" he said drinking the remainder of his drink._

"_You saw Stefan? Where?" She said panicked_

"_In the woods he's back to his ripper stage" Damon replied._

"_And you left him there what's wrong with you?" She yelled standing up._

"_What was I supposed to do Melrose? Spank him with a newspaper and tell him not to do it and hold his hand to walk him to you? He is not a child or a puppy, he is a vampire and I can't just forget everything he has done to me." Damon said_

"_You were suppose to be a brother and don't give me that eternity misery crap. You can't just use that excuse for being a bad brother you know if the tables were turned he wouldn't have left you." She said as her blood began to boil._

"_He turned me into this." Damon said._

"_No Katherine, a bullet, and alcohol turned you into this. He kept you alive, because he didn't want to live forever without his brother." She said walking out into the night air._

"_Where are you going" he yelled._

"_To find Stefan and to call Lexi" she huffed and began to walk across the street when Damon grabbed her wrist._

"_I suggest you let me go Damon" She growled._

"_Or what? You promised you would never leave and what are you doing leaving me." Damon said still holding on to her._

"_I'm not leaving, If you remember I made that same promise to your brother. Who at this moment needs someone, and since you are not there, I need to be." She said._

"_So your choosing him over me?" He snarled._

"_Damon calm down with the whole I'm never anyone's first choice. You are and always will be my best friend, I met you first I love you Damon but right now you are making me very mad that you left him in the woods like that." She said._

_Damon let out a sigh and released he wrist._

"_I'll be back Damon I promise" she said smiling._

"_Okay," he said kissing her forehead._

_He watched her as she crossed the street and disappeared._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Little did he know that was the last time he would ever see her for 100 years. After she disappeared he fell back into obsessing over Katherine and following Stefan. Then he found Elena gotten his heart broken and after all of that he still wanting that feeling again. He and Melrose were more than friends she chose him over saint Stefan, he liked to think that they were soul mates. People that universe brought together, but things always comes in the way. He was pissed at Klaus for ruining yet another thing in his life. He needed to have a chat with bastard of a hybrid, so he grabbed his jacket and walked out with determination in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus drove up to his house with Caroline in tow, because she didn't want him to kill Kol. Klaus jaw dropped when he saw a moving truck in his drive way and humans and hybrids running all around his house. Just when Klaus was about to yell Rebekah flashed and pushed him into a wall.

"You bastard you told me that she left that she was tired of following you around. That she rather find a way to break the curse herself. You forgot to tell me that you put a dagger through her heart, why didn't you tell me the truth?" she screamed.

"She was in danger" he snarled.

"She is our sister" she relied and pushed him against the wall.

"Becah be reasonable and remove your hands or I will make you" Klaus snarled.

"Now Now Becah we might want to watch out we won't want him to stick us in a coffin. Oh wait he has already done that." Melrose said walking down the stairs, just as Rebekah released Klaus.

"When are you ever going to let that go, everyone else has" Klaus scoffed.

"Because everyone else was let go, I wasn't" She yelled annoyed .

"Is that what this is all about? Because I wasn't there when you woke up?" He asked.

"No, is because you weren't the reason I was woken up." She screamed.

"I'm sorry I was going to-" he was cut off by her.

"save it, I'm going shopping" she said with her hand raised.

"How you don't even know what a mall is let alone how to get to one" he said.

"I have always been a fast learner, like how to use one of theses" she said twirling a black American express card in her hands. "You really shouldn't leave this hanging around never know who would get to it" she said with a smile. Klaus growled and she smiled.

"Care would you like to come with me and Mel shopping" Rebekah asked. Over the months Caroline, Bonnie and herself have become close.

"That's a great idea you can tell me all the latest gossip and we can see how mad we can make Nik when he sees the bill" Melrose said smiling.

"Okay let's go" Caroline said.

"Yay" both girls smiled and began walking out. "see you later Nik"

And with that they were gone.

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret 

**There it is, so not my best chapter but I need to get my muse back. Next chapter will be with more fluff and love. Damon still loves Bonnie its just I was watching dawson's creek reruns and it said what soul mates where so. That's now here nor there, but Damon and Melrose were bff so he will be talking about his feelings towards Bonnie. Thanks for the Review love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Don't Run Away from the Truth

This is more than a crush,  
More than a like, like  
More than a love,  
Baby I'ma make you mine,  
And I ain't giving up  
Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you

-Tyler James Williams

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Damon walked up to the mansion with determination in his eyes, he had to talk to him. He has ruin his life one too many times, first sacrificed Elena, than he took Stefan, and now he finds out that he had daggered his best friend. That is where he draws the line, he is the reason that he got his heart broken. He walked up to the front door and pushed it open not bothering knocking and when he entered he saw Kol great, he thought. The man who has taken what was his, his Bonnie.

"Well well isn't it my little sister best friend and my brother problem. What do I own this pleasure?" Kol asked

"Out of my way I'm here to see your brother" Damon growled trying to move away from kol.

"I don't think so, you see you haven't been invited in and it's rude to come in and try to kill the owner of the house." Kol growled.

"Kol what's going on here?" Klaus ask as he walked into the room.

"There is the ass I wanted to see" Damon said as he flashed in front of Klaus and stabbed knife in his side.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Klaus said as his eyes grew gold.

"Indeed brother" Kol said

"let's play" Damon growled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here Caroline you should try this on" Melrose said handing he a light blue silk halter top.

"Thanks, you can call me Care if you want" Caroline said with a smile.

"Thanks and you can call me Mel" she said with a smile.

"and here, I think lavender would look very pretty on you" she said handing her a lavender sun dress dress that came to right above her knees.

"Thanks" she said as they both walked to the dressing room.

Both girls tried on their clothes and walked to the check out.

"That would be 1300 dollars" the check out girl said.

"Woah Nik is going freak out" Caroline said.

"Yea he is, but that's the point" Melrose said and handing the girl the card and then they grabbed their bags. Then ended up sitting at a small table in the food court.

"So how did you and Nik go from wanted to kill each other to you taking refuge in his bed?" Melrose asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well, it's a long story" She smiled

"All we have is time since Becah ditched us for her boyfriend" she said with a smile.

"Okay, well it all started with a bite" Caroline smiled and continued to talk about how Caroline fell for Klaus's charm when he was in Tyler's body.

"So wait he was in your boyfriend's body and didn't tell you?" Mel asked.

"Not at first, but then he said he didn't want to get to know me like that and he told me. At first I was mad but then I knew he didn't asked to be put in Tyler's body, and wanting to get to know me had nothing to do with Elena." Caroline said.

"Wow, so you really love him huh?" Mel questioned and she nodded.

"With all my heart, but can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Sure" Melrose replied.

"Has he ever loved anyone else you know besides Tatia" Caroline whispered.

"Care, my brother has been around for a long time and I was around when that wench Tatia was playing with his and Elijah's feelings. He has never looked at anyone like he looks at you, he looks at you like he would risk his own life for you and by the sounds of it he has. Like he would give you the world and he needs you like he needs blood and he never wants to know life without you." She said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"We sure be getting back now" Caroline said.

"Ugh" Melrose gowned.

"Are you ever going to forgive him not to be rude or anything" she asked.

"Would you like to know a secret?" Caroline nodded. "I have already forgiven him since the time the dagger was pulled from my chest." Melrose said.

"Than why are going doing all of this?" Caroline questioned.

"Cause it makes him mad, and I love making him mad" Melrose smirked.

"You really are a Mikaelson that smirk just reminded a lot of Nik" Caroline said.

"That reminds me you guys don't know a lot about me" Melrose said as an idea popped into her head.

"Nope, all we know is your name" Caroline said.

"Group meeting!" Melrose basic shouted with glee.

"Are you sure Mel last time we had a meeting a body flew through a window." Caroline questioned.

"Sorry about that but I really need you guys to know me and not be afraid of me so can you call everyone and tell them to meet us at the mansion in like a hour?" Melrose ask.

"I don't know about this" Caroline said weary.

"Come on care please." She said begging.

"Okay, I will. Let's go okay" Caroline said standing up.

"Yay, this is going to be fun" Melrose said

"Yea fun" Caroline mumbled. Her ex boyfriend and her current boyfriend in the same room it will be a blast.

XXXXXXXX

Caroline and Melrose pulled up to the house grabbing their bags out of the trunk and walking to the door. They walked in and saw Kol pulling a wooden stake out of his stomach and Klaus had Damon pinned against a wall with his hand in his chest gripping his heart. Until they all three dropped to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

"Mel" Klaus growled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Melrose growled.

"Your friend here barged in here and tried to kill us" Kol said throwing the stake down.

"Damon, why in the hell would you barge into a house full of originals trying to kill them." She asked him.

"I just came to talk and your stupid brother tried to snap my neck" he snarled at Kol.

"I have no time for this right now. Nik help Caroline with her bags and Damon can you please help me with mine and you idiots get cleaned up. We have a meeting in an hour" She said as she began to walk up stairs.

"A meeting with who" Klaus asked.

"Everybody, I want them to know who I am and we all need to be on the same team for what's coming" She smiled and flashed up stairs with Damon close behind.

Unforutely this was just a filler chapter I have been busy with getting ready for school to start Friday so I have lost my muse hopefully next time I update this weekend it will be better and full of fluff and talk about feelings and stuff. Damon's little secret is finally going to come out. How did everyone feel about the news of the secret love affairs. Next chapter . Thanks for the reviews. Bare with me.


	8. Chapter 8

A Strange Love

Chapter 8: Thought of you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Why should we fight the feeling  
Let's just live in the moment  
Though it's infatuation  
I'm good with that**

Cause I'm in love with the thought of you  
With the thought of you, with the thought of you  
I'm in love with the thought of you  
Not the things you do, but the thought of you  
Girl, I'm in love with the thought of you, you, you  
Girl, I'm in love with the thought of you, you, you  
Love with the thought of you

**-Justin Bieber**

**This chapter is what everyone thought of Bonnie and Caroline's news.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elena's thoughts:

What did she just say? Did she just say that she is in love with Klaus? The man that took everything from Jenna to her blood, the man that took Stefan and made him not care. He made her life a living hell, he technology killed her and he was going to sacrifice her and Tyler. He was a monster and all he did was destroy and turn everything dark but yet she loved him. She noticed Caroline's change of attitude lately she was happy almost, who was she kidding she was downright ecstatic. She ignored all of Damon's snarky comments and practically skipped out of the door every time she got a text. I just always assumed it was Tyler, I never would have thought Klaus would make her fell that way. I just felt like crying, I hate him so much but my best friend is happy. She usually could take to Bonnie about this but Bonnie has been sneaking around with the hybrid douche's brother. Kol of all people she really didn't know much about Kol all she knew was they tried kill him and he was the deadliest of all of the family. He was implosive and full of himself he was basically Damon just older. Bonnie of all people was dating a vampire not just any vampire one of the oldest. All of her friends were falling deeper and deeper in that super natural family and all she could do was watch. Maybe its her fault, they are always there for her and maybe they did deserve to be happy. Since day one Bonnie and Caroline have been protecting her, Caroline even died for her. Could she get over the fact that maybe they are in love. All she knew right now is she wants to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's thought:

Were they mad? Kol and Klaus really? Klaus took away his free will, he took away Elena. Kol literally killed Damon with a bat, they were evil they killed people. Well so did he and Damon but they weren't that bad were they? Bonnie and Caroline has did so much for them but, why couldn't they fall in love with people that didn't put them through so much. They made Damon turn Bonnie's mom did she forget that? He almost killed here on more than one account. Klaus was bad news, but Stefan did see the change in Klaus after he had been with Caroline and the look Klaus gives her. Its like the look I give Elena, pure love and protection. Stefan never told anyone this, but he knew that Klaus's love for Caroline was real when he risked his life to save her against Alaric. He could have left her there to die but didn't, he knew the love was real, but he could just imagine was this news was doing to Elena. It was probably tearing her apart, her best friends sleeping with the enemies and Tyler what about him he knew how it felt have the girl you love be in love with someone else. He almost lost Elena and that hurt like hell, that poor guy he must hate his life now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon's thoughts:

That bastard he has stolen her, stolen what was suppose to be his. It felt like when he lost Elena, but more he felt like his life had no meaning like he had been hit by a truck carrying vervain. Like they had ripped his heart out and spit on it, Kol of all people. The mans been in a coffin for 100 years, what does he have that he doesn't. '_Bonnie you idiot'_ The voice in his head shouted and now he was starting to get pissed off. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his love slip through his fingers again. He was not going to compel, cry , and drink this pain away he was going to fight. This time Damon Salvatore will get the one he loves or is going to die trying, he will get Bonnie Bennet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler's thoughts:  
I knew it that slut, she has been with him since the day I left. The whole I want to just be friends was just something she said so she wouldn't feel bad about herself. He was out breaking every bone in his Bonnie she was cuddled up with his sire. Why did he even care she was worthless, and he hope she got everything she deserve. He couldn't deny it ,it hurt like hell Caroline was the only girl he actually loved. She just betrayed him like that, sleeping with the man who had lied to her tried to kill her and now she is in love with him. He needed some air some space, maybe she is compeled. That's not true he could smell the vervain on her, ugh its stupid why him. Then there was Bonnie she was no better, I bet they all knew they are just making a big deal to make him seem like the ass. They have all came to terms with it that they are together they are all plotting against me that's it. I need to go this is all to much. I walk out of the boarding house and saw this beautiful girl, '_what better way to get over Caroline, then to get under another on. Old Tyler is back" _he thought.

"Hey beautiful, are you lost?" Tyler said walking over to the girl.

"Can you tell me where the Salvatore boarding house is?" she spoke.

"Yea its right there, but you might not want to go there, there's a hybrid dick in there" he said she wouldn't know what a hybrid is he would just compel her later.

She flashed closer to him and grabbed him by the neck and dug her nails into it until she saw blood.

"That Hybrid dick is my brother, and I think its time for a family reunion." She said as she sunk her fangs into his neck until he passed out.

"ugh Hybrid blood is worse than werewolf blood" she said tossing him through the window.

"Im back she whispered"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's was everyone's thoughts on the situation I might update tomorrow. I really don't know I'm back in school so I have a lot on my plate, but anyway I didn't tell you guys how everyone took the news and on the next chapter Damon will tell someone how he feels about Bonnie how will kol feel? Thanks for the reviews. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
